If I could turn back time
by Thepolymathwriter
Summary: A broken time turner means that Victoire and Teddy suddenly find themselves in a time and place they'd only ever heard about. Number 12, Grimmauld place. How will they get back? And what happens when they meet the two people Teddy's only dreamed about?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic in a while, a long while. I apologize to anyone who was following my earlier ones; they just kind of ended. I lost inspiration. Hopefully that doesn't happen to this one, but you never can be sure. This particular story is inspired by a roleplay I once did. Sadly the other person cut it off, but I figured it would make for good fanfiction. So here it is, for Tannis, Jassmin and any other devoted followers I have gained over the last year. I might edit it at any time and chapters will be added sporadically when I feel in the mood. Also I have disclaim that no, I am not J. K. Rowling. If I was that would be pretty gosh darn cool. **_

It started with a tug, like a child pulling on his shirt in a request for play. But almost immediately that tug became a jerk and finally a yank, and one Teddy Remus Lupin found himself being squeezed through space itself. But he wasn't just being squeezed; he was being compressed and contracted from all directions. Stretched and twisted as if some sick minded deity wanted to shove his entire being into a drinking straw. And then it was over. Teddy felt his feet land softly on thick summer grass and was immediately bombarded by the thick scent of fresh cookies and old wood.  
He knew the apparition process had only taken a moment, but it felt as if he hadn't seen solid ground in a long time. Teddy felt a firm hand clasp his wrist and pry his fingers apart. He had forgotten for a moment he wasn't alone.  
"Nicely done Teddy," an equally firm voice sounded. Teddy looked over at his Grammy Dromeda and forced a small smile.  
"Easier than I thought," he managed to say through still-clenched teeth. Then a feeling rushed up through his and he vomited all over his grandmother's shoes.  
"S'all right son," the older woman smiled, "most people upchuck the first time. You develop an iron stomach through practice." She pulled out her wand and effortlessly cleaned off her soiled shoes.  
Teddy nodded faintly, his head spinning slightly. He dearly hoped it wouldn't be that wretched every single time; he turned 17 in less than a year's time and would be getting his apparition license soon after that. That is, if he managed to apparate without tossing his cookies a few times.  
"Come along," Andromeda said, "smells like Molly's got supper on for us." His grandmother started briskly towards the distant figure of the Burrow, Teddy jogging along behind just to keep up.

The moment he crossed the threshold of the yard, several squeals of excitement erupted as a hoard of Weasley children came running out. There were Harry and Ginny's kids and Ron and Hermione's, all tripping over each other in excitement.  
"Teddy!" they all cried.  
"Hi guys," Teddy smiled, prying children off of his arms, legs and waist, "how's it going?" As he spoke he scanned the crowd of emerging Weasleys and spouses for one more face. One blond, perfect, amazing girl.  
"Teddy!" a voice sang above all others and a figure emerged from the mass. It was Victoire Weasley.  
"Tori!" Teddy couldn't help but exclaim and grasped her in a tight embrace. The last few weeks since school let out had been lonely without Tori at his side. Even though they were a year apart at Hogwarts, it seemed he was never without her during the school year. When he'd gone home at the end of term as he'd always done, he'd started counting down the days until the Weasley reunion. By blood Teddy wasn't a Weasley, but in every other aspect he was a part of the family.  
"Blue today?" she laughed in that tinkling joyous sound Teddy could never forget as she ruffled his messy aquamarine 'do.  
"I knew it was your favourite," Teddy chuckled and hugged her in tighter before kissing her smack dab on the lips.  
"Eww, Teddy's snogging Tori," Little James Potter called and everyone laughed a little, but Teddy didn't hear them. He was just happy to be back with Victoire.  
"Maybe we shouldn't give Teddy and Tori such a hard time," James' father and Teddy's own godfather, Harry commented, "Why I remember snogging your very mother in the room of requirement back in my sixth year." This was answered by a chorus of "ewwww!"s from the children as the crowd started back inside. Teddy could've sworn he saw Harry wink at him out of the corner of his eye as he headed inside.  
"I missed you," Victoire said, finally pulling away.  
"Me too," Teddy replied, looking over at the illuminated window where the silhouette of what could only be Molly Weasley was chopping up some lentils, "maybe we should head inside."  
"Sounds like a plan," Tori replied, grasping his hand and pulling him inside. Teddy had forgotten all about the pains of apparition.

Several hours later, after a hearty feasting and many family stories, Teddy found himself once more being pulled by Victoire. All the children were in bed, including supposedly him and Tori, and the adults were catching up downstairs. But were they in bed like they were supposed to be? Not in the least bit.  
"So what are we doing again?" Teddy asked as Victoire pulled him up another flight of stairs.  
"Checking out some history," Victoire answered, finally coming to a stop underneath a heavy trapdoor.  
"Why now at 11:42 at night?" Teddy asked.  
"Cause grandpa Arthur doesn't like people up here, so we have to do it in secret," Tori answered simply, and swing down the trapdoor revealing what could best be described as an attic. She then motioned for Teddy to go first.  
Teddy was tempted to protest, but his curious side took over. He never was one for strict adherence to rules; gram always said he got that from his mum.  
"Sounds cool," Teddy replied finally and started up the ladder. He found himself in a room of boxes. Big boxes, little boxes, full boxes, empty boxes. And there was so much stuff. As he was busy taking it all in Tori must have come up behind him. He heard her riffling around for a few moments.  
"Aha!" she cried, "here it is." She pulled out a dusty box filled with a menagerie of items. There were several old pictures, a locket, some scraps of paper, and an assortment of trinkets.  
"What's so special about all this?" Teddy asked, kneeling down beside her and pulling out a photo, blowing off the thin film of dust as he did so. When he saw the picture his jaw dropped.  
"That's what," Victoire said softly. Teddy was holding what looked like a large group photo. Written across the top in elaborate letters was "The Second Order of the Phoenix" below were so many familiar faces. Molly and Arthur Weasley, their red hair unyet streaked with the grey Teddy had come to recognize. Victoire's parents, Bill and Fleur before her dad's accident. Dumbledore. Snape. Kingsley who was now Minister of Magic. All the other aurors. And there, on separate sides of the picture yet seemingly meant to be together; Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. His father was smiling, his hair a mess and his jacket unbuttoned. He looked exactly like everyone said. As the picture moved he drummed his fingers on his knee and appeared to be humming a tune. Meanwhile, across the page his mother stood out like a firecracker with her vibrant pink hair and the way her picture-self kept gazing absentmindedly up at the ceiling. They were the parents Teddy never got to know. The parents he never had. And here was a picture of them; the first picture of them together that Teddy had ever seen. He clasped the picture tight to his chest.  
"Teddy, I," Victoire started, but she was suddenly speechless as she pulled out a delicate object on a thin golden chain.  
"Is that a...is that a time turner?" Teddy asked, tucking the picture into his pocket, once again overcome by curiosity.  
"I think so, maybe it was Aunt Hermione's from her third year," Victoire carefully turned the device over a few times.  
"Let me see," Teddy said and grabbed it from her hand. But rather than his fingers encircling the time turner itself, they caught on the thin chain and the entire thing flew straight up in the dusty attic air before falling in seemingly slow motion to earth. Teddy tried to catch it, but missed and the tiny gold thing shattered against the wooden floorboards.  
"Nice going Teddy," Tori said. Teddy went to reply, but a thin stream of dust started flying from the smashed time turner, then a large stream, finally a storm. Teddy soon found himself and Victoire in a swirling golden dust storm. He could barely open his eyes against the stinging dust, let alone see Tori not three feet from him. It sounded like she was saying something, probably scolding him, but he couldn't hear over the whistling of dust. He reached out to the smashed object, figuring maybe there was an off switch. As he grasped the chain, Tori's hand found his hand and suddenly the world turned very black. A now familiar hook grabbed Teddy and Victoire, pulling them both through space and this time, time itself. It wasn't quite like apparition though. There was no squeezing or twisting. Just spinning round and round and round with not knowing when it would stop. But then, as sudden as the apparition, it all stopped. Teddy and Victoire landed with a hard thump.  
"Bloody hell," Teddy swore softly rubbing his knee where it had made contact with a nearby chair as they landed.  
"I'll say," Victoire answered, "why do you have to be so clumsy?"  
"Me? Clumsy?" Teddy retorted, "Why did you insist upon sneaking around after hours?"  
"You know you wanted to just as much as me," Victoire said matter of factly, "you couldn't resist an adventure." Teddy couldn't deny what she said. There was an awkward pause, broken by the faint clang of the smashed time turner appearing out of thin air and landing beside him.  
"Where do you think we are?" Teddy asked, looking at his surroundings for the first time. They were in a dusty grey sitting room filled with equally dusty and grey furniture and portraits of distinguished looking wizards on the walls.  
"A better question is when we are," Tori replied, "that was a time turner after all."  
"So we went back in time?" Teddy asked. Before Victoire could reply the sound of a door opening came from an adjacent hallway followed by the most terrible shrieking.  
"Mudbloods! Halfbloods! Traitors!" a woman's voice screamed. A mans voice murmured a few words and the woman went quiet. Teddy heard two sets of feet pounding off their boots and taking off their cloaks.  
"Hide!" Victoire hissed as she dove behind a sofa. Teddy wasn't quite sure why, maybe these people could help them get home but he'd learned over the years that Tori had a lot more sense than him most of the time so he obliged and crawled behind a chaise as the two people walked in.  
I. Know. Where. And. When. We. Are. Teddy saw Tori mouth, her face flustered with realization and worry.  
How? Teddy mouthed in return. Tori didn't answer, just motioned towards the people.  
Teddy risked a glance and slowly peeked up from behind the chair, ducking back down and his jaw dropping when he saw them. His parents.


	2. Chapter 2

** I wasn't originally planning to post this latest chapter so soon, but by popular demand here it is. Remember to review please.**

"I honestly don't get how a woman as vile as Mrs. Black could muster up a sticking charm so powerful that none of the Order could undo it," Tonks said, walking in and settling down in the very chair Victoire was hiding behind. Teddy peeked around the sofa so he could see the two newcomers out of the corner of his eye. His father looked weary and scruffy, his tweed coat sporting several rips and his stubbly face lined with the thin pink traces of scars. The best word to describe Remus Lupin was tired. He looked flat out tired. Teddy wondered if the full moon was approaching. His mother too looked exhausted. Today her hair was long and dark, and her pale heart-shaped face bore the signs of a lot of worrying. He quickly drew back his head, both hoping they would and wouldn't find him. 

"You'd be amazed at the magic that hate can produce," Lupin replied, remaining standing. He paced around for a moment before coming to a halt. "What's this?"  
Teddy risked another quick peek around the corner and saw grasped in his scarred hand a tiny broken object. The time turner. 

"Looks like a time turner," Tonks answered, standing up to get a better look. 

"Yes I grasp that," Remus replied, his voice overlain by a hint of sarcasm "but what is it doing here?" 

"No idea," Tonks replied. Teddy was completely and utterly annoyed yet relieved at what came next. Victoire sneezed. 

"Who's there!" Remus demanded, pulling out his wand and glaring around the room. Tonks followed suit. Teddy wanted to be able to see his parents properly and for them to touch him and look into his eyes. On the other hand he knew that the more people that saw him and Victoire in this other time the worse off he and her would be.  
Remus took a tentative step towards the chair where Tori lay, turning around it to peer at her in one fluid motion. 

"Aha!" he cried, pulling Victoire up hastily by one arm. "An intruder!"  
Teddy stood up, ready to demand for her to let him go. Over the years Victoire had been the closest thing to a sister he had, but he also loved her in a different way. He had to protect her. Now he had a full view of the parents he never knew. They looked about as dumbfounded as he felt. 

"Make that two," Tonks added.

"What are doing here!" Remus growled at Victoire, "spying on the Order of the Phoenix."

Tonks scanned over Teddy and Victoire for a moment. "They're just kids Remus, no need to ship them off to Azkaban for showing up in headquarters."

"Well they could be fraternizing with you-know-who!" Remus protested. 

"Really? You think he's using school children now?" 

"But Draco-" Remus started, but Tonks cut him off. 

"I know what Harry claims about the Malfoy boy," she answered, spitting out the last two words "and I'm not saying I don't believe it. But do these kids look nearly as evil as him?"

Remus scanned Victoire and Teddy over several times. 

"I guess not," he sighed, "who are you kids anyways?" 

"Victoire-ugh," Tori started and paused. Teddy could see her expression harden as she scrambled mentally to come up with an alias. If she said Weasley, then there would be too many questions, "Wilson. Victoire Wilson. And this is Teddy-" 

"Lawrence. Teddy Lawrence," Teddy added before Tori could come up with some bizarre last name. Knowing her she'd probably want to get back at him for getting them in this mess in the first place. 

"Teddy..." Tonks' brow furrowed and she bit her lip. 

"And do you have naturally turquoise hair Teddy?" Lupin asked suspiciously. 

"Um actually, I kind of do," Teddy shrugged sheepishly, figuring there wasn't much else to say. Already eh was finding it difficult to lie to his father, "it runs in the family." He couldn't help but catch the suspicious glance Remus shot at Tonks. Teddy inwardly scolded himself on his color choices, and his idiocy to tell the truth considering it was natural. How many kids have naturally blue hair? Not too many last time he checked. 

"Curious," Remus said thoughtfully, releasing Victoire and settling down on one dusty sofa. 

"Well since Remus here has determined you two aren't dark wizards out to destroy us I guess you guys can sit down if you want," Tonks said with the faintest trace of humor, reclaiming her seat in the chair. Teddy and Victoire cautiously set themselves down on another sofa. No one spoke for several moments, the only sound was the distant creaking of floorboard which Teddy knew from what he'd heard was Kreacher. 

"Sooo," Victoire cut into the silence. "Who are you and where are we?" Teddy knew she knew the answers to both, but he as much as Tori wanted to get the topic off of themselves. 

"Well you're at Grimmauld Place. I'm Remus Lupin and this is," Remus said but was cut off by a glare that could only be murderous from Tonks, "Tonks." 

"Just Tonks? No last name?" Victoire laughed hesitantly, though it sounded a tad too high pitched and tinkly. Teddy could tell she was just trying to brighten the mood. Deep down she was feeling the same way as him. Frightened, confused, bewildered, unsure what to do next. 

"It is my last name. I just prefer it over my first. You would too if your fool of a mother decided to honor family traditions and give you the most bizarre name possible," Tonks replied with a faint smile. Teddy wondered exactly when they were. Were his parents seeing each other yet? Did they have the slightest clue that one day they'd produce a kid together? Teddy wracked his brain for what happened all that long ago. They must be sometime after Sirius died, but before Dumbledore did. That narrowed it down a little bit. 

"I can relate," Victoire laughed nervously, "and I bet Teddy could too. He's got some pretty obscurely named relatives too." 

There was another awkward pause, before Lupin finally cleared his throat. 

"So, um," he started, "how did you kids get here exactly? Grimmauld place has some of the best defenses magic can produce, so it's highly unlikely two teenagers are just going to pop up in our sitting room." 

"Well Victoire and I were looking through some old boxes in her Grammy's attic when we came across an old time turner," Teddy started. 

"And Teddy in all his klutziness went and broke it," Victoire interjected. 

"Not completely my fault," Teddy shot a glare not all that unsimilar to the one his mother had just produced in Victoire's direction, then finished, "and there was a flash and here we are." 

"So you two are from a different time?" Lupin asked curiously, "what year might I ask?" 

"2014," Teddy replied immediately and was instantaneously hit by a returning glare from Victoire. She probably didn't want him saying too much, but it's hard to lie to one's father, he was quickly discovering. Remus looked so kindly and genuine; not the kind of person you can lie to. 

"The future?" Tonks' eyebrows raised, "that's 17 years from now." 

"We realize that," Victoire added. 

"Wait a second," Remus shifted in his seat, "you're telling me that you two were probably born not to long from now but you knew about what year it is? Do you know who we are?" Teddy sent a pleading look over at Victoire. She was always the smooth talker with her Veela lineage and (admittedly) hot looks. She knew what to do in situations like this. But she looked as bewildered as he. Teddy weighed the options in his mind. He could tell them the truth and get a real reunion with the parents he never knew. Then again that might change history a little too much. He could also lie to the parents he just met, which would be difficult, and fabricating an entire legit back story that would be near impossible to stick too. 

"Yeah we do," he finally said, "Victoire's real last name isn't Wilson. It's Weasley." 

"You're a Weasley?" Tonks looked utterly shocked, "who are your parents?" 

"Bill and Fleur," Remus said calmly and simply, "we can definitely say she has her mother's looks. I'm surprised I didn't see the resemblance before. That and the French name and the time difference should have given it away. But if Miss Victoire here is one if the many Weasley descendants, who are you?" He fixed Teddy with a curious glance. Teddy didn't say anything at first, instead he looked over at Tonks who was murmuring to herself. 

"Blue hair," she said softly, "klutzy. Ted. Obscure names. Runs in the family. With a Weasley." She repeated these phrases several times, as if cementing them in her mind as true. 

"You-you're," she finally looked directly at him, "my son." 

"Wh-What?" Remus stammered. 

"It makes sense doesn't it Remus?" Tonks said, coming to her senses and standing up from her seat, "his name's Ted. Like my dad, I always wanted to name my child after my dad. He's joined at the hip with a Weasley girl! He's admittedly klutzy! And look at him Remus! No kid's hair is naturally Turquoise, believe me I'd know. He's a metamorphmagus. He might not admit it or say anything, but I can tell! I've been the only one in the last 2 centuries! Do you think another one would just randomly pop up in 16 years without a direct relation? I think not!" As she spoke she paced back and forth and her voice grew in volume and intensity. "All the puzzle pieces fit Remus! Don't you see! And you know what else, he looks about 16 which means he's born around a year from now. A year from now, no three months really, I'm in a serious relationship with someone. Someone either saw the light or left for good and let me move on with my life! Either way, in three months I'm in love with a man who returns my love." By now her face was streaked with thick teardrops and her words came out as hardly more than sobs.

"And most importantly Remus! He's healthy! He's not some mutant or mixed up kid! That means this thing between us, it can work. He's proof of that!" She motioned with one shaking arm towards Teddy. 

"What if he's not mine hmmm?" Remus said in frighteningly dark tone, "what if it's YOU who saw the light and finally stopped chasing after an impossible dream? And you got with a fully human man who loved you like I never could?" Though his tone was harsh, Teddy could see the thin line of tears creeping out of the corner of his eye. 

"Why don't we ask him!" Tonks shouted, "Ted, is Remus your father?" Teddy stood stock still for a moment terrified of being put on the spot, fighting the urge to start sobbing himself, then managed one short, curt, nod. Lupin looked utterly shocked. He looked from Teddy to Tonks and back again. 

"Yeah that's right," Tonks said, her voice cracking from tears, "turns out you aren't so wrong for me after all." And with that she turned and sped up the stairs, taking two at a time. Lupin stood for a moment, obviously still shocked, before coming to his senses. 

"Nymphadora!" he called and started up the stairs after her.  
Several floors above, from behind a closed door Teddy could hear the muffled retort of "don't call me that!" Beside him Victoire stifled a small giggle. 

"She really does hate it as much as everybody said," but as she spoke her expression darkened. Teddy didn't say anything, nothing at all. He just sat there on the couch, clasping and unclasping his hands. Tori reached up a trembling hand and brushed his cheek before setting it on his fisted hands. Teddy was surprised to find it wet. 

"You're crying Teddy," Victoire whispered. 

"I didn't think it would cause so much trouble," he breathed slowly and softly, "I just wanted-" He choked off. Then he looked down and squeezed his hands tighter until his nails dug into his palms. 

"A family," Victoire finished. 

"Not really," Teddy looked up, "you and the Weasleys and the Potters, you guys are my family. What I wanted here is to meet my parents as my parents. To catch a glimpse of what it could have been like. I'm happy where I am, or was. But there's always that what if, you know? Do you think if Harry had the chance to meet his parents and not just meet them but have them see him as a son, that if he got that opportunity he would seize it? No matter how happy he was at the time? Just to see what could have been? That's what I wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Thank-you so much everyone who's following this. It makes me feel all special to have one of my stories have of 600 hits less than a week after it's posted. Chapter four might take a little while, seeing as every other chapter I posted I had at least the next one finished, and I have about a paragraph of chapter four done. Anyways…..I hope this is good; Tannis told me it was so that's nice to hear. I apologize for minor spelling and grammatical errors, I write everything on my ipod and some things slip through my editing process. Remember to read and review! **

"Well they'll come back down at some point. Tell them that; if they're any relatives of yours they'll listen and understand," Victoire patted his knee and left one hand resting on his elbow. Teddy sighed.  
"You always were the smart one," he chuckled, wiping his face with his sweater sleeve and running a hand through his tumbled still-blue hair. Just then the creaking of an opening door sounded from far above followed by the slow pounding of two sets of feet down the stairs. This is it, Teddy thought to himself, pull yourself together. He took a big breath and exhaled slowly, hoping all his worries and insecurities would leave with it. Then Tonks and Lupin appeared once again in the doorway, both looking a little frazzled. His mum's face was still streaked with the fading lines of tears and his father's brow was furrowed.  
"Hi mum, dad," Teddy said, raising his chin. He was determined to make this work.  
"Oh god that's almost as bad as Nymphadora," to Teddy's surprise Tonks laughed, "I didn't think I'd be getting called mum anytime soon. Heck you aren't even born yet. Let's just stick with Tonks and Remus. At least until you're born." Beside her, Remus chuckled. Teddy wondered what had transpired upstairs. Both his parents seemed in a better mood, almost too much of a better mood.  
"Same for you," Remus motioned to Victoire, "unless you prefer Ms. Tonks and Mr. Lupin."  
"I'll just stick to the prior," Victoire let a faint smile out, but still kept her hand on Teddy's elbow.  
"So do you two want some tea or something?" Tonks asked kindly, "I'll get it!"  
"Maybe I best be getting it," Remus suggested, "we, or more accurately you, have broken enough of the Black family china already. That combined with Dung's little raids might leave Harry with nothing valuable to inherit." Tonks raised an eyebrow innocently, as if to say 'who? Me?' but let him meander off towards the kitchen without protest.  
"So," Tonks started, slowly making her way back to her chair and settling down on it's edge. Her brow furrowed, as if thinking of exactly what to say. Finally she said, "why blue?"  
"It's Tori's favorite," Teddy laughed and Victoire squeezed his elbow encouragingly.  
"We were telling the truth when I said we were over at my Grandparents for a reunion," Victoire added, "and Teddy went all special just for the occasion."  
"A reunion?" Tonks said, "Weasleys and friends I'm guessing? Who all ended up together, or is that too much for you to reveal?"  
"I think by now we've revealed plenty," Teddy laughed again, feeling his entire being relax, "a little more won't hurt. Harry and Ginny got married. Ron and Hermione. Bill and Fleur..." He trailed off, realizing another implication of knowing the future. How could they tell his parents that they, along with Fred Weasley and several others would be dead before Victoire was even born? Before Teddy could even try to come up with some slick back-story, Remus returned looking oddly out of place with a tea tray laden with all the fixings. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down in a stiff-backed armchair next to Tonks. As they all poured themselves a cup, he looked up at Teddy with the gaze of an inquisitive teacher.  
"So are you two," he paused and cleared his throat, "together?"  
Teddy almost laughed at how cliché this was. Bringing his girlfriend home to meet the parents. But this was an easier topic to discuss; he was just glad to be off the subject of the future.  
"I guess so," Victoire answered and squeezed Teddy's elbow again.  
"Well I guess if I'm any sort of a good father I'd tell you to treat her well and not rush into things," he started, but Tonks put up a hand to cut him off.  
"I'm sure the boy's already heard that lecture from you," she said.  
"That's right, I forgot there's a future me," Remus sighed, "time travel is a tricky thing."  
"Tell me about it," Teddy murmured under his breath so only Victoire could hear. She stifled a giggle. Teddy felt a small glow of pride settle in his chest. It always felt good when he said something and Tori laughed.  
"It's interesting though," Tonks said, "just imagine being able to find out what happens with this war. Who wins, who loses, who lives and who dies." There it was again, the topic of death. If that pesky little theme didn't keep popping up this little adventure might have even been mostly enjoyable.  
Tonks looked at both of them, obviously expecting some sort of comment. But there was an awkward silence in which Teddy looked over at Victoire anxiously.  
"Is anything wrong?" Remus asked, "Is it the tea? Knowing Kreacher he probably slipped doxy eggs into the leaves when no one was home. Some sort of retaliation against us "half-blood, muggleloving, traitors". He does know my preference to Chamomile."  
"No, no," Victoire stammered, "the tea is-the tea is lovely."  
Teddy nodded in agreement though he hadn't taken a single sip. There was another awkward pause. Then Tonks cleared her throat.  
"You two have been avoiding something," she said, her eyes narrowing, "something you don't want to talk about."  
"What happens Ted?" Lupin asked seriously, pausing for a moment, "does...does he win?" It seemed that Remus was catching on to the fact that Teddy had issues lying to him.  
"No," Teddy said softly, "we win." Victoire shot him a look of pure shock and anger, sharply drawing back her hand that had been resting on his elbow since his parents came back down. For a fleeting instant Teddy caught a glance of what an angry Veela could look like. She didn't even need to use words to express her fury. Her glowing eyes screamed "What the hell are you doing!" her pursed lips shrieked "why!" and her nose, often crinkled in laughter or joy but this time far from it, wailed "you idiot!".  
"No?" Tonks couldn't contain a smile, "so you mean we won?"  
Teddy nodded slowly, trying to ignore the icy glances from Victoire. "Well that's wonderful!" Tonks was now beaming, "Harry pulled through. I always liked that kid." Then she noticed Ted's somber expression and quieted.  
"What happened Teddy?" Remus asked, "why is that not a good thing?" Teddy started clasping and unclasping his hands nervously again.  
"Who died," Remus said in a softer voice, "someone died didn't they Teddy?"  
"He doesn't have to say anything Remus," Tonks interjected. Teddy could hear the curiosity that laced her voice though. She was even more interested than her would-be husband. Teddy himself had witnessed himself using that very tactic, attempting to avoid the subject but really hinting at the very opposite, "look how stressed he looks." Teddy could feel thin beads of sweat building on the tip of his nose and felt his hands go suddenly cold and clammy. How does one tell their parents that they'd be dead in probably a years time? He'd been given a lot of advice in his lifetime and that subject was hardly touched upon.  
"She's right," Remus said, "I have no right prying like that. The future shouldn't be revealed to those in the present, it causes much to much trouble." But like with his mother Teddy knew his father had not lost interest in the subject. He looked into both his parents eyes for a moment, seeing the sincerity. They had gone upstairs and worked something out so he, their son, could meet them properly. They deserved to at least not be lied to.  
"Dumbledore," he whispered softly, giving up. "Mad-eye, Hedwig. Dobby. Ted Tonks." He paused for a moment, trying to slow the increasingly hysteric tempi his voice had taken, feeling the salty tang of tears creep into the corners of his eyes. He looked over at his mother who went stock-still and glassy eyed at the last name. But Teddy didn't dwell, he continued on with the list he had heard repeated dozens of times in his life, the list of major casualties to both sides. "Snape. Wormtail. Vincent Crabbe. F-Fred Weasley. Colin Creevey. Bellatrix Lestrange," Teddy was now brutally fighting back tears as he spoke the name of his mother's killer, "Voldemort. And-and..." He broke off, placing one hand over his face and trying to contain the sobs that were wracking his entire being. Every breath he took caught in the back of his throat. Every time he opened his mouth to speak those last two fateful names absolutely nothing came out. Through the crack between his outstretched fingers he could see his parents' faces glazed in pure shock. A steady stream of tears was trickling down Tonks' face but she made no move to brush them away. Remus didn't blink at all and Teddy could swear he saw one tiny teardrop slide down his cheek. Victoire meanwhile wasn't crying, but the fury in her eyes had been replaced by worry and realization. Probably the realization of what Teddy was doing. Finally Teddy found his voice and managed to say two more words. "And and," before it slipped away again once more. Gradually he pulled his hand back down into his lap and stared purposefully at his parents, raising one tear-soaked shaking hand to point first at his father and then to his mother.  
"And Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." He finally whispered and felt the tears overcome him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Here it is in all it's glory. A different perspective. For Tannis, Michaela, and all the other 1,200 times this has been read so far. I didn't plan on posting this until I finished chapter 5, but I couldn't resist. Also I'm never quite sure when I'll get the time to post it at all so I might as well seize the chance. As always, reviews are adored and favoriting and subscribing to alerts are even more loved.**

**Ciao!**

Tonks' breath caught in her throat and for the briefest moment it seemed as if her heart had stopped. The tears had stopped, now replaced by an unblinking stare of horror and surprise. She...died? When? In several years? Months? Weeks? Days? And Remus too, and all the others Teddy had listed. She stared at him, her child. A child she didn't know would ever exist until mere minutes ago. A child she herself would bear in probably less than a year's time. His head was still buried in his lap and thick gasping sobs escaped from the space between his knees. His hair, no longer spiky and blue, hung limp and mousy over his scalp. Tonks doubted he was even aware this had happened; she remembered all too well the past year. Powerful emotions do things to metamorphmagi. Grief, anger, love, hate. With the coming of each new strong emotion people like her and Teddy (her son, her mind auto-corrected) lost control. They couldn't help it. Even as this thought crossed her mind she realized her own hair had dulled to a shade identical to her son's.  
Her son. It was obscenely odd to think of this teenage boy closer to her own age than Remus was as her son. Even the thought of having a son at all had barely crossed her mind ever. That wasn't even her goal with Remus, she loved him. That's why she wanted to be with him; not for the kids but for the plain fact of being with. Obviously that had grown into something more, that something was sitting in front of her bawling. It should have been obvious from the moment she'd first laid eyes on him, but maybe she didn't want it to be true. It was too much to comprehend.  
Now, as she gazed over her son she saw even more resemblance to both her and Remus. The way he clenched his hands; Remus did that whenever he was stressed. His slightly angular face; Tonks herself had the same facade. Even the mousy shade his hair had assumed bore an uncanny resemblance to that of his fathers. Now that Tonks thought about it there was no doubting the fact he was their son. But that didn't make the fact that he was here or what he claimed any less troublesome.  
For a moment Tonks attempted to comprehend dying. Who would do it? Yaxley? Dolhov? Voldemort himself? A fleeting memory crossed her mind of the sadistic sneer of victory Bellatrix Lestrange had shot her during the battle at the department of mysteries last year. They'd dueled and Bellatrix had won, leaving her alive, but Tonks had a feeling that next time she wouldn't be as lucky. Would her own aunt deal the killing blow? Just thinking of her relation to that psychopath brought a bitter taste to Tonks' tongue.  
Tonks hoped she would die in battle. That is where she figured it would all end when she first became an auror. A straight shot of Avada Kedavra from some brutal death eater while valiantly defending righteousness. It was the way every auror wanted to go, but for some reason Tonks felt even more so like it was her destiny. Doing all this good for the Order, helping the great Harry Potter along the way; she felt that it would be a bit disappointing if she died from something trivial like tripping over an umbrella stand or down the stairs. Tonks knew herself well enough though to not completely rule out those options.  
She knew that everyone died eventually, but now that she knew it was coming so soon it seemed so real. Too real.  
Would it all go black as the life left her body? Would it be like going to sleep without waking up? Or would there be another place? Another life. Heaven? Hell? Something completely different?  
"When?" Remus asked quietly, cutting off Tonks' thoughts. She then remembered that he was going through the same shock. The same experience. And that Victoire girl, Bill's kid, what was she thinking? Teddy wore his emotions on his sleeve, a trait Tonks knew she was guilty of more often than not, but the pretty blond girl seemed stoic. Worried maybe, or sad. But nothing like the emotional wreck Teddy was. The boy himself had stopped sobbing hysterically but his head was still in his knees and his hands were still clenching like he wanted to squeeze the life out of his palms.  
"When?" Remus repeated, this time louder though his voice wavered. "Answer me Ted."  
Tonks saw Victoire lean down and whisper into Teddy's ear. He made a gesture that could have been shaking his head or nodding, Tonks was unsure. Then he slowly raised his head. The teen's face was a mess. He more resembled Moaning Myrtle than anything else. His face was tear-streaked and red; his eyes puffy and blinking. It was the face of someone in great despair. If Tonks didn't know any better she would have sworn he'd just witnessed a best friend killed or committed some crime which he didn't mean to do. But no, he hadn't done either of those things. Slowly, like a much older man he raised up an elbow and wiped away the excess tears.  
"Not long," he whispered so that Tonks could barely hear him, "I was not even six months old when it happened." His voice faded into silence.  
"So a year from now," Remus said thoughtfully, though Tonks could see the fear in his eyes "who? Who...did it." It was starting to sound like an interrogation to Tonks. Like one of those muggle cop programs on that blasted teleseeing device or telesight or whatever it was. Hermione had attempted to explain the concept to her along with several other Order members last Christmas, but the idea still bamboozled Tonks. Moving pictures in a box. With no magic either. Utterly bizarre.  
"Don't grill him Remus," she said gently, mentally shaking thoughts of televisions from her mind "don't you see how difficult this is for him." How difficult this is for me, she thought to herself. How could Remus calmly and quietly discuss his demise with the son he never met like it was the weather for the coming afternoon? Didn't anything in that situation sound even the slightest bit off?  
"Well he can't just say we die and then pretend like there's no baggage that goes with that," he replied, "if we are to know we might as well know the details."  
"Do you want to though?" Victoire addressed them for the first time in some time, "how does the nature of your immanent death appeal to you? Wouldn't you rather face it like any other mortal man or woman?"  
"The same reason seers seek the future. The same reason nutcases like Trelawney continue to attempt to make that one prophecy. The prophecy that could change the world. Yes, a bad prophecy, but they still strive for it. They do it to know what's coming. They do it-"  
"To find out how to stop it," Teddy cut him off in a soft voice and every head, including Tonks' own turned to stare at him. The boy seemed to have gained some control over himself. He was no longer crying and even as Tonks watched his hair darkened into a deep midnight black and his features seemed to grow sharper and more angular. What was it that he was implying? Could he really believe that was possible?  
"Come again?" Tonks said, "you mean..." But she trailed off. She knew what he meant. She knew it very well. It was farfetched, a fantasy almost, but in their current predicament anything was possible. It's not everyday that your sixteen year old son from the future shows up and tells you that you'll be dead within a year. Nor in most worlds would a mistake as simple as dropping a time turner result in such drastic consequences. In a world where time turners can turn back years rather than hours and people like her and Remus can find love and have a son, what is impossible? Surely nothing. It almost felt like fate had sent Teddy and Victoire to them. Fate had given them the chance to change what was to come. Suddenly the idea of changing the future didn't seem so absurd.  
"I mean that if you know what's coming. If you have the time to be ready and the foresight to avoid those killing curses then maybe you'll live," Teddy's voice was steady but every couple of words a slight waver crept into it. "Maybe we can change the future." A fire blazed in his deep blue eyes which seemed to darken into a deep shade of navy. Tonks wasn't paying attention though to whether it was just the light or the boy's doing, she was once again in shock. A steady shock that had been building as the realizations and thoughts crossed her mind. With Teddy's statement it seemed to come to a pointed climax and left her just as in awe, if not more than, as when Teddy and Victoire first appeared. Her son was a genius.


End file.
